Murmurings and Musings
by GeekyZelda
Summary: My collection of one-shots. This time: Secret Revelations. 'The sight of Danny's phone brought a recent memory to light. She thought back to two weeks ago when Danny had accidentally sent her the messages meant for Sam.' Based off a post from textsfromghosts on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1: Telling the Truth

Telling The Truth

Name: _Daniel (Danny) Fenton_

Age & Grade: _17, Senior_

Reason for Detention: _Sluffing class AGAIN_

Comments:

_This is his forty-second offense, three of which are suspensions, in the past four years (twenty of which are from his freshman year). This is a problem long past needing to be dealt with. The boy refuses to learn. It is time to call his parents and work this out. William, I leave him in your capable hands._

Principal Ishiyama's blocky, cursive signature ended the slip with a note of finality. I looked up from the note to find young Mr. Fenton standing in front of my desk. His head was lowered in shame or annoyance. I could never tell with him.

I sighed. "Sit," I said gesturing at the old chairs that were place in front of my desk. Mr. Fenton did so, keeping his head down. I sighed again and tossed the paper on my desk. I followed after it, placing my elbows on the wood surface and rubbed my eyes while I debated where to start.

"Mr. Fenton," I stated as mater-of-factly as I could. I raised my head to find him still looking away. "I don't even know where to begin." I paused, crossing my arms on the desk. "Do you know why you're in here?" I asked.

The boy shrugged. "I guess Mr. Normox took personal offence to me missing his class." Daniel tried to joke. When I didn't smile he said, "I got another detention." At least he had the dignity to look ashamed.

I nodded. "Forty-two detentions, Mr. Fenton. Forty-two! That kind of number is unheard of. Any other child would have been expelled by now. Is that what you want?"

Daniel looked away again and shook his head.

"Well, it sure sounds like it is. And for what?" I asked. "Why do you constantly skip class? Why do you 'lose' so many assignments? What is it all for?"

Daniel shrugged. He pulled puke yellow stuffing out of a hole in the seat of the chair. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Ghosts."

"What was that?" I questioned.

"I said, I don't know, Mr. Lancer."

I shook my head. "Not an acceptable answer, Mr. Fenton."

He cringed and I mentally rebuked myself for being so hard on him. Daniel was the type to need guidance not a scolding.

"Daniel," I tried a softer tone and the boy looked me in the eye for the first time. He had such piercing blue eyes. They were experienced, too. Like he'd seen death and punched him in the face. Maybe that was a little too deep.

"I would love to help you," I continued. "Tell me what I can do. Do you need help after school?" He shook his head. "A tutor then?" No again. "Well, give me some inclination as to what I can do. You are such a bright boy, Daniel, I know you are. You were doing amazingly during the first half of your freshman year. What made it all go downhill? Has there been some domestic… issues?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Daniel's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates when he understood. "No, Mr. Lancer! Not at all, my parents are great, eccentric and crazy, but great," He allowed.

I nodded. Maddie and Jack were crazy but they always mean well. At least they weren't the problem. "Well, what happened?" I pushed. I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Daniel shook his head, finally looking away from me. "It's a secret," he said.

"Is it a big enough secret to allow this?" I asked waving the note in front of him. When the boy just shrugged I, ashamedly, lost my temper. "East of Eden, Daniel!" I slammed my hand on my desk making my computer monitor wobble. "Would you stop lying to me? I am worried about you and I want to help. Principal Ishiyama wants me to call your parents. If that happens will you finally be fore coming? I didn't think so. Now, tell me: what's the matter and what can I do to help?"

He stared at me eyes wide. I admit, it was out of my place to say such things but you can't teach a child for four years, even one with habits as poor as Daniel's, without starting to care about them. Daniel seemed to be having some form of internal debate. Finally, he sighed. "I guess I should tell you. I'd be nice to have a teacher in on in. But, Mr. Lancer, you have to promise-no, swear on all that you hold sacred that you won't tell a soul."

I was taken aback. I hadn't expected him to comply. After a moment of contemplation I warily, said, "Alright, Mr. Fenton. I promise."

"On your entire library?"

I smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, but, yes."

"On your mother's grave?"

"I will have you know that my mother is happily alive and well, thank you."

"Oh, well, forget that then." Daniel stood. He surveyed the room and asked, "Can we close the blinds?"

"Mr. Fenton, I am required by law to keep those open when I have a student in my office."

"Please, Mr. Lancer. It's only for a second."

I hesitated but his tone of voice made me change my mind. "I suppose. If it's only for a minute."

Daniel marched to the door and pulled the shade down. I reached behind me and twirled the blinds on the window partially closed.

"Alright, now, promise me you won't scream."

I warily nodded.

"Alright," Daniel repeated before closing his eyes. I watched a glowing band of energy appear at his navel. The band expanded to flow across his body. It inverted colors and changed his appearance until the teenaged ghost hunter, Danny Phantom, stood in my office. His eyes opened, revealing that his irises had changed to a glowing ectoplasmic green.

"Turn of the Screw, Fenton!" I cried as I shot to my feet. My joints screamed in protest and my chair toppled over backwards, nearly taking me with it.

The boy smiled bashfully and raised a gloved hand to rub the back of his neck. "I can explain, all of it. If you'd like to hear it of course." His voice had acquired an eerie echoing quality that raised gooseflesh on the back of my arms.

I took a deep breath to steady my rapidly beating heart and said, "Yes, I quite think I would."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First one down. I'll post more as they come to me :)**

**Comment what you think!**

**I wrote this instead of more of Hey, Daniel XD The nxt chapter will be up soon, hopefully ;)**

**Until next time, GeekyZelda**


	2. Chapter 2: Walking in Heels

**A/N: Quick reminder that DP takes place in 2004-06. Flip phones were in use during that time.**

* * *

><p><span>Walking in Heels<span>

"Are you sure you don't want us to swing by and pick you up?"

"No, Danny, I'm less than three minutes away. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm completely out of the way. Besides, I don't want you to see me in this infernal contraption earlier than you have to."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure you look amazing."

I blushed at the compliment. " Well, I would hope so. My mom spent an hour doting over my hair then another one talking about how beautiful I looked in this stupid dress then she moved into the area of 'I don't know what you see in that boy Sam. He's a menace' blah de blah da. Plus, my grandma started reminiscing about the 'good ol' days' and that took forever to break away from. Ugh."

Danny laughed over the phone and I smiled. "Your family is so ridiculous sometimes," he said.

I sighed. "I know but what are you gonna do? Look I'll be at Fenton Works in a second and we can continue this conversation. Preferably with Tucker and Val, okay?"

"Alright. See you soon, I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too." My smile widened as I snapped my phone closed and tossed it into my purse. It was funny how such small words could make me feel like I was walking on air, believe me I've done it.

I stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk and my thoughts were jarred back to Earth. "Stupid heels," I muttered, wrapping my light jacket around me as I tried to rescue my dignity. They weren't very high, only an inch and a half, but my feet felt ready to fall off. I probably shouldn't have walked all the way to Danny's house. Oh well.

I rounded a corner and the bright neon of Fenton Works shined into my vision. Three more blocks and I could free my feet from the moronic shoes my mother had somehow forced me into.

A gang of three men across the street catcalled. I rolled my eyes and lifted a choice finger in their direction. The buzz of my phone distracted me from their angry outbursts. I dug the device out of my bag and flipped it open to find a text from Valerie waiting.

_Where u at?_ Shone across my face in the fading twilight. My steps subconsciously slowed to a stop as I typed a reply, _3 block away. Didnt Danny tell u he just talked to me?_

The reply was almost instant. _No the little shizz. Get here soon we're waiting!_

I rolled my eyes and typed, _I know Val. I'm almost there._

A voice over my shoulder almost made me drop my phone. "Where is such a pretty young thing like you going at this time of night?"

I jumped and spun around to find two of the men from across the street behind me. They smelt like they'd been hanging out in a bar all afternoon. The man on the left swayed slightly, proving my theory.

"Isn't it a little early in the evening to be out harassing women?" I asked. I crossed my arms over my chest and started taking small steps backwards. Maybe I should have had Danny come pick me up.

I backed up some more and I ran into something warm and squishy. Firm, rough hands grabbed my upper arms and a voice whispered in my ear, "Oh, it's never too early."

"I didn't spend four years fighting ghosts to take this from creeps like you," I muttered back before throwing my weight forward and tossing the man over my head. His head slammed into the sidewalk and his body followed behind in a crumpled heap. I straightened and glared at the other men. "You boys want to play?" I asked.

Their faces blanched. One man, the swayer, turned tail and bolted around the corner. "Whimp!" The other yelled after him. "How much trouble can a bitch like you be?" he asked me. I smiled innocently at him.

"Why don't you come find out?"

The man rushed me, somehow avoiding the body of his fallen comrade. I gripped my purse tighter and swung it at his head. Four pounds of femininely needs knocked him off balance. I swung my body in a roundhouse kick (not an easy feat in a knee length dress) and kicked him in the side with the point of my heel. He fell into the street, knocking his head on the asphalt.

I stared down at my feet. Maybe heels could be more useful than I thought.

I smiled and turned around, determined to make it to Danny's if I had to crawl there. A wall of man stopped me in my path. A hand snaked around my wrist and clenched tight like it didn't ever want to let go. I looked up to find myself face to chest with the runner.

"Thanks for making it easier for me, sweetheart. Now I don't have to fight over you with those bozos." The stench of beer and bad breath made my stomach roll and my eyes water.

"Let me go you pervert," I growled. I tried to tug my wrist out of his grasp to no avail. No matter how hard I tried he wouldn't let go.

"Come here," he said. He pulled me closer to his body and I jumped as a hand grabbed my butt.

"I said, let me go!" I raised my free hand, unfortunately the one not holding my bag, and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. His head flew to the side but neither grip loosened. When he looked back at me there was fire in his eyes. For the first time I allowed myself to acknowledge the fear in my heart.

"You shouldn't have done that, girly," he said. He bent my arm away from my body as if he aimed to brake my elbow. Tears sprung to my eyes and I gasped at the pain.

"I hope you promised her dinner at least!" a new voice joked. I was ripped from the mans grasp and my assailant was unceremoniously slammed into the brick wall next to us. I stumbled in my heels and fell to the ground. I looked up and my heart swelled. All traces of fear evaporated in Danny's glowing aura.

Phantom used his forearm to pin the man to the wall by his neck. His white hair floated in an invisible breeze. The look on his face could have killed an entire room of drunk, creepy, old men in one shot. A liquid, I dare not guess what type, trickled from runner's pants onto the sidewalk.

"Interesting," Danny said a funny look on his face, almost like he was trying not to laugh. "I didn't realize you wanted to make new friends on your walk, Sam." He glanced at me and I saw a more familiar side of Danny, my Danny. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," I said. "Just, don't kill him."

"Pity," Danny said but I could hear humor in his tone. "I was only planning to fillet him a little."

I rolled my eyes at the bad joke. Danny playfully sighed. "If you're sure," he remonstrated. Danny placed his hands on either side of the mans head. The fear in the mans eyes faded when Danny slammed his own head into his. Danny took a step back to give the man room to crumple. He turned toward me and offered a hand to help me up. I took it and as I stood I asked, "You didn't kill him, right?" We didn't let each other's hands go.

Danny rolled him green eyes as if the question was too obvious to answer. He looked around at the other men on the ground and laughed. "Well, you've been busy!" he smiled and my heart flipped. _Calm it down in there_, I thought to my body and pressed a hand to my open chest.

The motion made Danny look at me and for the first time he realized that I was wearing. He blushed green and stammered, "W-wow, Sam. Your mom was right about the dress." A gloved hand subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

I laughed at his reaction. I couldn't help it. I twirled and the knee length fabric spun out from my body. I turned back and laughed again when I saw that Danny's whole face was blushing green.

"Come on, ghost boy. Let's go meet our friends," I said.

"Oh, right," Danny said like he'd forgotten what out objective had been in the first place. A familiar blue-white band spun the length of Phantom's body and I was suddenly standing next to good old Danny Fenton. He was wearing a black tux with a purple tie. The entire ensemble made me blush and Danny smiled my favorite crooked grin. He held out an arm and said, "My lady."

I shook my head but I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face. I placed my hand in the crook of his elbow and said, "Let's go meet our ride. I have to say, Danny. You look very handsome in a tux. I could get used to this."

His laughter echoed off the surrounding buildings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was happier with this last night at 2 AM. I have got to stop staying up that late to write. At least I didn't publish it that late *shrug*.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm absolutely horrid at puns. **

**I hope I'm not getting anyone's hopes up about updating. If you follow my of other story you would know that I can take months to update. I've had these on my mind for awhile. **

**Whatever. Please review (not comment, WTF, Geeky)! Until next time, GeekyZelda!**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Surprises

**A/N: It's so much fun to write Sam in first person. **

**I figure they're 28-30 years old here**.

* * *

><p><span>Family Surprises<span>

_SLAM_. The house shook slightly and windows rattled as I slammed the door shut.

"I don't believe this," I growled as I stormed across the front lawn. I was not in the mood to be insulted. Especially not when this holiday is supposed to be about family.

An unfortunate soccer ball rolled into my tunneled vision. I decided to take out some of my anger on the poor ball and I kicked it as hard as I could. It flew through the air before ramming into the chain link fence and bouncing into the back yard. I kicked some leaves into the air. They broke apart in the cool fall wind. A light snow floated in the air and goosebumps erupted on my skin. It was a bad idea to walk outside on a late November evening without a jacket.

"Sam, wait!" Danny's voice behind my back made me spin around.

What?" I demanded.

"Would you just take a second and calm down, please?" Danny said as he caught up to me. "I'm sure that Great Aunty Maybel didn't mean to offend-"

He's defending her. _Some husband he was_. Whoa, that was an angry thought if I'd ever heard one.

"Danny, you and I both know that that is a truck load of bull. I don't take that kind of crap from my own parents. Why should I take it from your extended family?" Danny flinched at the accusation in my voice. "You were warning me on the entire ride over here that she doesn't follow _social convention_. Isn't that why your parents decided to never tell her about Phantom?" My voice unwillingly softened as I said, "She called me a gothic whore, Danny. She, she said I don't deserve you and, sometimes, I can't help but wonder if she's right."

I turned away from Danny and leaned against the fence. He would not see me cry over something this stupid. In fact, I wasn't even sure why I was crying. The kids back in high school used to say almost the exact same things about me and I never cared then. _It's not about what she said is it?_ A voice in the back of my head murmured. _Shut up_, I growled back.

Danny sighed. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder. Damn, it's hard to stay mad at him when he does that.

"You know that that's not true. If anything I don't deserve you," Danny nuzzled my neck and I sighed. We sat there for a minute. Danny let me cool down before he said, "I would apologize for her but I feel like it wouldn't make a difference."

I nodded. If someone was going to apologize to me it had better be Great Aunt Shit Face herself but what were the chances of that happening? "However," Danny continued. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's no different from what your parents say to me every time we see them."

My eyes widened as I realized he was right. "Oh, God," I said, turning around in Danny's arms to face him. "Danny, that must have sounded so selfish. I'm sorry." I could feel the blush in my face and I avoided Danny's eye by playing with a loose thread on the sleeve of his T-shirt.

"Hey," he said. "It's alright. We're alright, right?" I nodded, glad that he wasn't mad. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

A throat cleared behind us and I jumped. Danny seemed unfazed. He must have heard the person walking up to us. We released each other and turned around to find Danny's younger cousin, Greg, standing behind Danny's back, looking highly amused.

"Great Aunty Maybel told me to tell you, and I quote, 'Get those two to stop canoodling on my front lawn and call them in here so I can talk to them.'"

_What the heck is a canoodle? _I wondered.

As Greg turned to walk back to the house he yelled over his shoulder, "Oh, and Aunt Maddie says that if you guys don't want to listen to Aunt Maybel at least send Danny inside to grab some food and your coats. The turkey's getting cold."

Greg disappeared into the house and Danny looked down at me. "What'd you think?" he asked. "Want to face the beast in its natural habitat?"

I smirked. "You said it not me. We may as well."

Danny took my hand and lead me back to the house. The door opened to a small landing and two staircases, one leading upstairs the other downstairs. During Fenton family holidays the women usually stayed upstairs talking and watching the food and the children while the men ran off to the man cave downstairs. The blast of warm air was a welcomed relief.

At the top of the stairs, blocking the way to the kitchen and living rooms was Great Aunty Maybel in all her elderly, crabby glory. She leaned heavily on her cane and glared at us.

Using the cane to point at Danny and me she said, "Follow me. Bedroom, now."

I glanced at Danny and made a motion like, after you. He lead me after Aunty Maybel down the hall to the cleanest bedroom I'd ever seen. It was pristine. The only mess was a pile of everybody's jackets on the bed.

Aunty Maybel sat down on the bed and leaned on her cane. Danny and I stood awkwardly across from her.

"Shut the door," she said. Danny pushed the door closed with a soft _click-thud_.

Maybel took a deep breath before saying, "I called you in here to apologize for what I said. You two are the perfect couple. In fact, you remind me of my husband, Billy, and I when we were your age." There was a new light in her eyes. One that made her look exceptionally young.

"I'm sorry for my words. I know they were inexcusable. Also, I think you two will make the perfect parents," she smirked.

I gasped and a hand involuntarily flew to my midriff. Danny blushed furiously and laughed awkwardly.

"Wow, Aunty! Uh, thank you but it's a little too early for that," Danny said. His voice sounded strained.

Her eyes went wide. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Haven't told me_ what_?" Danny asked, turning on me.

"Thanks," I glared at Aunty Maybel before turning to Danny. "Honey, I had planned to tell you tonight once we got back home." I took a deep breath and blurted, "I'm pregnant."

A spectrum of emotions flew over Danny's face. I recognized fear, anger, worry, happiness, and, finally, love. "Oh, my God, Sam," He whispered. Suddenly his breath speed up. "Oh, my God, Sam! We're gonna be parents. Oh, good ghosts above!" He started pacing the room firing off random questions. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a dad. Do you think the baby will like me? Is it a boy or a girl? You wouldn't know yet would you? What are we going to do about the apartment? There's not enough room in there for a kid! Plus, kids need space to play like a big backyard. When are we going to tell our parents?"

"Sweetie," Aunty Maybel muttered to me over Danny's ramblings. "You might want to get him a chair he looks ready to faint."

I laughed and stopped Danny's pacing by catching his shoulders with my hands. "Danny, sit." I commanded leading him to the bed. He plopped down, looking dazed. "I'm gonna be a dad. We're going to be parents," Danny said happily and a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Hmm," Aunty Maybel started. _Here it comes_, I sighed.

"I expected more from the man who risks his life flying around hunting ghosts everyday," she said

If it were possible Danny's eyes bugged out even farther. My jaw dropped.

"You, you know?" Danny stuttered. This Thanksgiving was just one surprise after another.

"Of course I know, moron. I'm old but not senile. If you don't want people to put two and two together don't make your alter ego name so close to your real one!"

Danny pursed his lips like the thought had never occurred to him before and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

Aunty Maybel smiled. "I'll leave you to your business. Don't spend too much longer in here. Mary slaved over the bird this year and looks ready to kill anyone who doesn't have a piece." She stood slowly and wobbled out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Danny grabbed my hands and stood. "Just think, Sam," he said. "We're going to be parents. The thought is so…daunting."

I smiled wider and hugged him tightly.

"I know, Danny. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you couldn't tell by now, I'm a hardcore Amethyst Ocean shipper. **

**Defiantly**** expect slow downs in the foreseeable future. I had these three on my mind when I started. Plus, I'm pretty sure I've developed a minor case of Carpel Tunnel in my left wrist from all the typing I've been doing over the past 3 days. XD**

**Got something you want to see? Tell me! I'd be happy to take requests/ideas.**

**You've already read so why not review? Unless you're on mobile, then I understand**

**I'll shut up now. Until next time, GeekyZelda**


	4. Chapter 4: Sibling Love

**A/N: I lied. I have one more story at hand. How about adding some other characters to the pile?**

**Inspired by an adorable photo of Danny and Sam in sweatshirts I found while browsing Tumblr. **

* * *

><p><span>Sibling Love<span>

_Why do I always stay out so late? I let myself get carried away again. That's always a bad idea, Jazz. You know that._

I walked down the sidewalk at a brisk pace, berating myself. I had ten minutes to make it home before I broke curfew. If I kept going at this pace I could make it home in eight minutes. That would be perfect. I hadn't been late once in (almost) eighteen years and I wanted to keep it that way.

I shrugged and adjusted the twenty pounds worth of physiology books on my back. A breeze blew forcing me to pull my coat tighter. The late March air swung around me blowing my red hair everywhere. Long hair is simultaneously the best and worst thing in the world. I sighed and smoothed it down. I should have braided it back at the library.

I glanced at my watch 9:52. I was making good time. Five more blocks and I'd be warm and dry and safe at home. I slowed to a stop at a stoplight and pressed the pedestrian button. I tapped my boots against the ground while I waited for the light to change.

"Stupid lights," I muttered to myself. The roads were completely desolate as far as the eye could see.

I debated crossing the street, even if it was a green light, when a figure walked into the beam of the streetlight. They turned the corner and walked down the road I was heading to, keeping their back towards me.

I studied the figure. Judging by the shape of their hips it was a boy. He was young, probably only a little younger than me, but he was tall. He was wearing a light sweatshirt. It was defiantly way too light for this weather but he didn't seem cold. The hood was up, obscuring the head from my view but I didn't need to see it to know who it was. I knew the slouch in his stance and his ratty red converse all too well.

I glanced down the road both ways before running across, foregoing the green light. I slid a little on some ice in the gutter on the other side of the crosswalk.

When I glanced up he was still walking quickly, getting farther and farther away by the minute.

"Danny!" I called, trying to get his attention. He either didn't hear me or was ignoring me. He was probably ignoring me. He does that a lot.

"Danny!" I tried again before I broke into a run chasing after my brother. "Would you slow down? We can walk home together, WHOA!" Not paying attention to where I was placing my feet I had stepped on some slush-covered ice.

"Oh, no," I cried as I was suddenly figure skating down the sidewalk. The ice abruptly ended, tossing me out into the air and I sailed straight into my brother's back. Two hundred eighty pounds of boy, girl, and backpack toppled over, face first. I ended up lying on top of Danny's long legs.

"Oof."

"Ow! Jegus, Jazz! What was that for?" He cried indignantly. I groaned and rolled off of his legs rubbing a spot in my ribs where his heel had jammed into them. My huge backpack forced me onto my back and I felt like an oversized turtle.

Danny slowly stood. Our collision had knocked his hood off but it was still too dark for me to see his face. The Fenton Thermos rolled across the sidewalk in all its shining glory.

"What are you doing out here this late?" he asked, Danny snatched the thermos and shoved it in his sweatshirt pocket before leaning down to offer me a hand. I grabbed it and he hauled me to my feet.

"What? Am I not allowed to enjoy the fresh air?" I retorted. Snow had seeped into my clothes making me shiver. I could just make out Danny's eye roll in the dim light and something else… Was that, was that blood?

"No, it's just not like you to be out so close to curfew. Let me guess," Danny leaned around me and poked my backpack. "You got caught studying at the library, again."

I shifted indignantly and started walking down the sidewalk. "Danny, you know the library closes at nine thirty." He snorted.

"What, did you convince the librarian to give you an extra half hour while she cleaned up?"

When I didn't reply he laughed. "Oh my gosh, you totally did didn't you!"

I rolled my eyes and walked a little bit faster. The added wind resistance made me shiver harder. So what if I spend a little bit more time at the library than other people? It's like my second home.

We rounded another corner with a streetlight and I glanced back to make sure Danny was still following me. He had his head turned away from me. A hand was raised to his face like he was trying to hide it. I glimpsed something red and gasped, that _was_ blood!

"Danny!" I cried.

"Huh? What?" his head jerked up and he looked around. His body reflexively fell into a defensive stance. I got a full view of his face.

He looked horrid. He had a major black eye and many other abrasions along his jaw line. A cut above his eyebrow oozed blood. There were other cuts too. They were scattered all along his face and neck. Green and red blood mixed in his hair. I didn't even want to imagine what the rest of his body looked like.

"Danny, it looks like you got in a cage brawl! What happened? Was it Skulker or Ember? Who?" I demanded. I grabbed his shoulders, ignoring the gentle flinch, and turned him toward the street light. The yellow light cast shadows across his face made it look ten times worse.

Danny shrugged, dropping his hands. "I don't know who it was. I figure it was just some weirdo who decided to take a late night excursion in the wrong town. Don't worry though. He's safe in here," he patted the thermos in his pocket.

"_Just_ some weirdo? It looks like you've been thrown through a window!"

Danny raised a hand to rub the back of his neck, like he does when he's nervous. "Well, I kinda was," Danny's voice trailed off and he bashfully smiled. "One way to slow a ghost? Give him a million cuts all over his body at the same time. And I _mean_ all over."

I rolled my eyes again. "Mom is going to freak when she sees this," I muttered. I glanced at my watch and sighed. "It's ten oh one." I acknowledged. "For the first time in my life I've missed curfew."

Danny raised his eyebrows then quickly lowered them when the cut above them broke open. He raised a sleeve to dab the blood away and said, "The first time? What about that one time you were dating Johnny Thirteen?"

"That doesn't count. He was a ghost," I said wiggling a finger for emphasis. He smirked at me and I threw my hands up in exasperation.

" Come on, let's go get you cleaned up, you dork."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys, I was supposed to be writing an essay comparing The Yellow Wallpaper and The Mark on The Wall this weekend. Not a ton of one shots! Piss.**

**I hope you like this cute Danny and Jazz interaction. **

**I found another drawing on Tumblr of Danny being taller than Jazz. The artist talked about how she was in the same boat with her brother, they were even the same age length apart. And I realized, that's exactly my situation. All the little brothers out there better enjoy being taller than their older sisters**

**So that was a rant. Sorry! I'm still taking ideas if you're giving them.**

**Until next time, GeekyZelda**


	5. Chapter 5: Height Issues

**A/N: I finished that essay I mentioned last chapter. It sucked.**

**Inspired by that picture of Danny getting taller than JAzz. It's not the siblings but the trio is the next best thing, right?**

* * *

><p><span>Height Issues<span>

Sam walked up the front steps of Amity Park High for her first day of her junior year of high school. She'd been out of town for a month before school visiting family. Having arrived home late last night she hadn't had time to say a proper hello to either of her best friends. Hopefully she'd get to see them before the first bell rang.

After dropping by the main office to pick up her schedule Sam headed to her locker. 599…599 Sam walked down the hall staring at the locker numbers before she finally found hers.

"Gross, a bottom locker," Sam said to herself. She knelt down, opened the metal door, and smiled at the empty compartment. Bottom locker or not it was time to make it her own.

Five minutes later pictures were plastered all over the inside walls. Most of them depicted Sam, Danny and Tucker but there was a few of the time Dani and Valerie had stolen her camera to pose and make faces. On the inside of the door Sam had a miniature white board and as many band and show magnets as the flimsy metal could hold.

Sam was placing her textbooks and brand new binders on the shelf when Tucker and Danny finally decided to show their faces.

"Hey, Sam," the boys said in unison. They leaned against the lockers above hers. Tucker looked over the door at Sam's collection and whistled. "Geeze, Sam. Are you trying to make the door fall off?" He teased.

"Hardy har har, Tucker," Sam said not bothering to look at him. Danny's arm snaked into her view and snatched the white board and it's marker.

"Hey!" She cried indignantly.

"Don't worry," Danny tried to reassure her but the smile on his face made it hard to believe him. "I'll give it back." Sam shook her head and placed the last of her unnecessary books in her locker.

"Let me see your schedule," Tucker demanded. Sam handed it over and Tucker dug his out of his pocket.

"Cool, we have AP Literature, AP US History, and yoga together," He said.

"You guys are taking AP English? Who wants to torture themselves like that?" Danny asked. He bent down and snapped the white board back onto the door. Sam took a look at the message and laughed. All down the board Danny had written _I love Danny_, _Danny iz da best_, _Danny was here_, and _who needs ghosts? I've got a phantom_. Things like that.

Sam slammed the door and snapped her lock in place. She swung her backpack onto her shoulders as she stood. "I happen to like classic literature thank you," Sam said and she smacked Danny on the arm. He snickered and took her schedule from Tucker to compare it to his.

"Hmm, well we have US, Pre-Calculus, Biology, Yoga, and Creative Writing together," Danny muttered.

"I thought you were planning to take Honors Bio, Sam," Tucker said. He had pulled out his PDA and was bopping around on it.

"I was but I heard that the teacher wasn't very good," Sam said shrugging.

Danny shook his head. "I don't know how you're going to survive with two AP classes, Sam. The genius over here is taking four," Danny said gesturing at Tucker. Sam's eyes widened and she rounded on Tucker. "Four AP classes? Are you insane?"

Tucker shrugged. "Not really. It's only English, Science, History, and Math."

"So all the core classes," Danny muttered.

"You're going to drown, Tucker," Sam warned him.

Tucker shrugged again. "Maybe, but I'm not as busy as you two usually are with ghost hunting so I figured, 'why not'? I can always drop out if I need to."

Sam raised her eyes to the ceiling imagining her friend's future pain. While she was looking up there she noticed something: Tucker was taller. Danny was too, but he'd been taller than she for a year and Sam had already had time to adjust to that fact.

"Whoa," Sam said. The boys looked at her.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Did you _both_ have growth spurts while I was gone? You're, like, four inches taller than you were last time I saw you, Tucker."

Tucker looked down at himself then up at Danny eyeballing the difference. He shrugged. "Maybe I did. Maybe you're just shrinking, Sam," Tucker said smiling.

"I will have you know that I have been five foot seven since freshman year," Sam defended herself.

"Maybe with the combat boots," Tucker snickered. Sam jabbed him in the stomach.

"Without," she growled.

Danny laughed at them. "Face it, Sam," he started. "You're just destined to be short."

"Well, at least short people can do this easily." Sam stomped on Danny's foot before she stormed away to first period leaving her laughing friends behind.

"I have got to stop hanging out with guys," Sam muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For once I don't have much to say. Besides that if you ask me to write you something it'll take me much longer to upload.**

**Until next time,GeekyZelda**


	6. Chapter 6: movie Night

Movie Night

It was the perfect night for flying. The air was clear as it could be and a three-quarters moon hung just over the horizon. The first snow had been heavy this year. Drifts as high as five feet lined the roads and sides of buildings.

I soared above town. It really was a beautiful night for November but it was cold. The temperature had been hanging in the thirties during the day. As soon as the sun plopped behind the cityscape the cold rushed in and the temperature plummeted to the teens. I cold feel the cold but not like I used to. Up in the air it had to be single digits.

I tucked my arms tighter pulling the movie closer to my chest. It wasn't late, only seven something. With any luck, I could make it to Sam's without interruption and we could watch our movie in peace.

_Don't think like that, Danny. You'll jinx yourself_, I thought. Tonight was going to be relaxing if I had to beat up a hundred ghosts to make it so.

The larger houses of uptown appeared under me and I dove for the sidewalk. Landing lightly I changed as my feet hit the ground in front of Manson Manor. The sudden cold took my breath away and I pulled my sweatshirt closer, shoving the DVD into my sweatshirt pocket. Clockwork's butt, it _was_ freezing! And I only felt part of it!

I ran up the front steps of the mansion and rang the doorbell. The musical chime was audible through the solid oak doors. I dug my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the front screen. Seven-thirty, I'd made it right on time. How's that for the always-late ghost boy? I squinted suspiciously at the sky. It was almost too good to be true, like the ghosts knew I had a date to make.

The door opened and I was met with a surprised Mr. Manson. He was dressed in a tuxedo. Behind him Mrs. Manson wore a stunning blue evening gown. She had a fur coat wrapped around her shoulders. Sam had mentioned something about her parents going out at school that day. I hadn't realized she meant _out_ out.

"Uh, hi Mr. Manson. Is Sam home?" I asked nervously. I was never sure how Sam's parents felt about me after we told them who I was. My parents figured if Sam and Tucker were going to be chasing after ghosts with me their parents had a right to know.

"Danny?" Sam's voice came from behind her parents. I glanced around Jeremy to see Sam standing at the top of the stairs. An involuntary smile broke out across my face but before I could even register what she was wearing Pamela spoke.

"Sammy-kins, You didn't tell us that _he _was coming over tonight." I was always _he_ with Pamela. She even had a special tone of voice for me. It always made my hair stand on edge. Like she was aiming to fight with her daughter or me or both.

Jeremy surprised me by intervening. "Pamela, sweetheart, if we don't leave now we'll miss our reservation."

Pamela rounded on her husband. "Jeremy, you can not, honestly, be alright with _him_ being in our house while we're not here," she said. I waved slightly when she mentioned me.

Jeremy looked me over. I did a mental scan with him. Messy hair? Check. Jeans, ripped from running after Cujo in the park a few weeks ago? Check. An old All-American Rejects sweatshirt I'd found on the floor of my closet? Check. Ratty red converse? Check. A DVD poking out from my sweatshirt pocket? Check.

Jeremy shrugged. "My mother's home, Pam. I doubt that she'd let them do anything too outrageous to the house. Or each other." My cheeks flamed at that last comment.

"But, -" Pamela opened her mouth to argue and her husband cut her off.

"Pam, we have been planning this dinner for weeks. Can we, please, leave now to make it on time? Sam's a good child. She won't do anything bad," Jeremy said. I noticed the lack of my name in his sentence but decided not to say anything.

Pamela looked at Sam, who had moved to the bottom of the stairs, then glanced back at me. She didn't like the idea, that much was clear. Maybe I should have driven here or ridden my moped. There's no reason to remind her of my oddities more often than I had to.

Finally, she submitted. "Fine, but," she turned to Sam. "_He_ has to be out of the house by eleven o'clock. Got it?"

Sam nodded. "Not a minute later," she said but her eyes suggested otherwise. Who knew how long her parents would be gone?

I stood to the side while the regal couple walked out of their house. Jeremy glanced at me. Wait, was that a wink?

I walked into the house after them, shutting the door behind me. I turned around and Sam had her arms around my torso.

"I can't believe they let you stay," she said breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Me too," I said. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "You didn't tell them I was coming?"

She shook her head. "They wouldn't have left if they had known." I thought about the wink that Mr. Manson had given me as he had walked away.

"I think your dad's starting to get used to me," I said. Sam pulled away from my chest and nodded.

"He didn't look totally appalled at your appearance. The Rejects shirt might have done him in though," Sam teased. She noticed the awkward shape in my pocket and dug the case out of it asking, "What movie did you choose?" She turned the DVD over in her hand and gasped. "The original Scream?" She said. I smiled at the excitement in her voice.

"Yep," I said. "I figured we could take a trip back to good old nineteen ninety six. You haven't seen it have you?" Sam shook her head.

"Amazingly enough, no." She smiled up at me. "Are you ready to scream?" she asked doing her best impression of the classic horror movie narrator. I laughed.

"You bet and this time I'm not going to fall asleep."

Sam gasped playfully. "You, fall asleep during a horror movie? Never!"

* * *

><p>Danny passed out twenty minutes in.<p>

He had spread across the couch, his long legs taking up most of the room. His head lay in my lap with his mouth partially open. One of his hands grasped mine. My other was playing with his hair. I guess when half of your life is spent fighting ghosts and getting beat up Hollywood's 'best' nineties gore fails to satisfy.

Danny had, however, managed to eat most of the bowl of popcorn before he passed out. I paused the movie and scooped the last handful of popcorn into my mouth. The screen froze on Sidney leaning out of her bedroom window, watching her creepy boyfriend climb out it. I gently detached myself from Danny and grabbed the bowl. If I was going to watch a movie on my own I was going to do it right and to do that I'd need a big bag of popcorn.

I walked up the stairs from the theater taking two at a time. The tiles of the foyer were cold against my bare feet. Was the air conditioner on? The floor wasn't usually this cold. I glanced around and found that the front door was open. That was strange. I marched across the hall and gently closed it. Hadn't Danny shut it when he came in?

I shrugged it off. I was just on edge from the movie. I continued my trek toward the kitchen. A shadow moved across the hall and I jumped. Popcorn kernels spilled all over the carpet. I stared out the window and laughed. It was just a bird. _Nothing to be afraid of Sam, pull yourself together._

I elected to start popping the new bag before I vacuumed. I walked to the kitchen to find the light on. That was strange. Percy, our chef, had left hours ago. Why was the light already on? I shook it off. _It's the movie Sam._ _There's no one here with you but Grandma Agnes, who's probably asleep upstairs and Danny._ My feeble reassurance wasn't very adequate.

I dropped the bowl on the counter, grabbed a bag of microwavable popcorn kernels from the pantry, and dropped it in the microwave. I punched in the time for one minute then walked off to find the vacuum. The hall was dark; I had forgotten the light switch.

I shook my head. "Don't be such a wimp, Sam," I told myself but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was _off_. Just in case I ran back to the kitchen and pulled a knife out of one of the million drawers. It wasn't anything fancy, just a dinner knife, but it made me feel a bit better to have a weapon.

Now armed I continued down the hall. I reached the closet and pulled the door open. The purple Shark machine glared back at me. I leaned over to hoist the vacuum out when a noise on the other side of the closet door made me freeze. It sounded like footsteps.

I tucked my elbows in and slowly turned around. I had no idea who would be on the other side but I was not going to take any chances. I shoved the door with my shoulder, throwing all my weight into the push. A guttural cry came from the other side. I stepped around the door to find a very dazed man wearing all dark clothing. He had a ski mask obscuring his face. In one hand he had a large sack, in the other he held a knife, one much bigger than mine. There was no way I was going to be able to take him. My best bet was to run.

I turned tail and bolted down the hallway as fast as I possibly could. Heavy foot falls behind me kept my feet moving. If I could make it back to the theater room, or even the foyer, I could call for Danny and we could take this jerk together. I wish I made it that far.

Not paying attention to where I was placing my feet, I slipped on the old popcorn kernels that were still scattered across the hall. The knife I was holding slipped from my hand and I hit the ground harder than I had thought possible. A sharp pain erupted in my right knee and I hit my head on the tile floor. I turned over to find the burglar standing over me. My vision blurred, my head throbbed. Somewhere far off I heard a girl scream. My vision failed and the darkness closed in.

* * *

><p>My feet were cold. That was the first thing I realized was wrong. The second was that my head was lying on the couch and not on Sam's lap.<p>

My eyes snapped open to an empty theater room. The movie was paused on some chick in her PJ's leaning out of a window. The popcorn bowl was gone and so was Sam.

I muttered a curse word. I'd fallen asleep just like I'd promised I wouldn't. I needed some caffeine. I wonder if the Mansons kept soda in their fridge.  
>I swung my legs off the couch and stretched as I stood. Shaking off vertigo I walked to the stairs. I'd go find Sam in the kitchen and sneak up on her. It was a priceless chance to scare her.<p>

A scream stopped me in my tracks. It wasn't a scream of good humor or even laughter. That was a scream of pure, unbridled fear.  
>It was Sam's scream. A scream I hadn't heard in years and promised myself I would never hear again.<p>

The slap of feet on the tile floor a few stairs above me knocked me into action. My ghost sense hadn't gone off but I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. I bolted up the stairs three at a time. I reached the tile of the foyer in time to see a man dressed in all black running across the room. He had a sack swung over his shoulder. Some how I doubted that it was full of toys for good little boys and girls.

I yelled the first thing that came to mind, "Stop!" The ball of nerves and anger in my stomach encouraged my stupidity. Fortunately the man did. He halted and the Santa bag fell to the floor.

"Who are you?" He asked. I noticed a hand drop behind his thigh, just out of sight.

My mind was torn in two. One half longed for me to find Sam and see if she was okay. The other was dying to know who this was. I aimed for the middle road.

"I could ask you the same question," I observed. "But, I also know that it's a little too early to be jumping from chimney to chimney. Where's the girl?" I asked.

The man shifted smugly. "Looking for your girlfriend?" He teased. "She fell on her own knife, the idiot."

Noise buzzed in my ears. "Her own knife? What are you talking about?" I asked. The ball of nerves turned to spikes. It stabbed my core making my breaths short and painful. "Where is she? What have you done to her?" The world tinted green and I called ectoplasm to my palms.

Fear flashed across the man's face as he said, "Hey, man, I didn't do nothing."

I was across the foyer in a flash. I grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. His knife fell to the ground.

I leaned in and whispered, "Lies." to his face. If it were possible his eyes widened even more and something in my chest growled with pleasure. I threw the man away from me. He flew across the room to smash into a priceless jade vase on a table by the door. His body crumpled to the ground and didn't move. I made to follow him when-

"Daniel. Stop."

The frail voice was full of command. It stopped me in my tracks. I shook my head and the green tint faded.

"Oh, piss," I muttered. I'd wanted to kill him. I would have done it too and I didn't even know where Sam was or what he'd done to her. I knelt down and pressed two fingers to his throat. After a moment of searching I found a heartbeat. I sighed with relief before standing and turning around to see who had spoken.

Grandma Agnes was at the top of the stairs in her wheelchair. She had a cell phone pressed to her ear.  
>"Are you back, Danny?" She asked. I nodded.<p>

"It's me," I said across the room. "Who are you talking to?"

"911. They're on their way. Where's my granddaughter?"

I swore. I'd almost forgotten about Sam. I turned and bolted down the hall that led to the kitchen. Hopefully it wasn't too late.

_Please, be alright, Sam. I'm begging you._

* * *

><p>"Sam? Wake up, please!"<p>

"Samantha, can you hear me?"

Someone was using my full name. They would pay for that.

I pried my eyes open to find a unfamiliar woman's face leaning over me. "My name's Sam. Get it right," I growled through clenched teeth. Danny's laugh sounded to my right.

"Yep, she's awake," he said. I groaned and tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Miss, we're getting you a gurney," The woman put her hands on my shoulders and gently forced me back to the floor. I could see now that she had on a paramedic uniform.

"What happened?" I asked. The woman ignored my question. "How do you feel? What hurts?" she asked, grabbing my wrist and taking my pulse.

I considered the question. My head and my right knee throbbed. My back and butt felt oddly bruised.

"Like I've been thrown into a battering ram," I muttered. I threw my arm the woman wasn't grasping over my eyes. The light hurt. "What happened?" I asked more forcefully, hoping someone would get the hint.

"You should tell us," Danny said. I'd forgotten he was there. "I woke up and found you were gone. Then I heard you scream and I ran upstairs. The guy was running out the door. I hit him over the head with a vase in the foyer and knocked him out."

The tone of Danny's voice made me wonder what really happened. "Like my parents needed another reason to hate you. They'll kill you for ruining the vase, never mind the robber," I muttered and Danny laughed.

"Grandma Agnes called the cops when she heard you scream," Danny continued. His voice was suddenly louder and right in my ear, like he was leaning over me. "You gave us quite a scare," he confessed.

"You gave that robber a bigger one, I'm sure," I muttered back and Danny laughed.

More paramedics suddenly arrived with the gurney and Danny stood. They lifted me on to the makeshift bed. "Agnes called your parents. We'll meet you at the hospital with them," Danny called over a shoulder and I lied my head back on the gurney.

That was one hell of a date.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh, that happened. Keep an eye out for a Halloween based shot over the next week!**

**Until next time, GeekyZelda!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ghost Stories

**A/N: Oh look at me trying to be spooky! Here's the story I was originally planing to upload for All Hallows Eve. None of the stories are mine but they're all one's I've heard from friends and family. **

**PSA for those who don't know: Halloween is a holiday where kids dress up & go door to door for candy. It actually has a TON of historic and religious symbolism behind it but now it's just become a fun day for kids. **

* * *

><p><span>Ghost Stories<span>

"Alright wimps! Sit down and listen up!" Mrs. Tetslaff stormed through the door of Mr. Lancer's sixth period senior English class. "Your teacher has contracted a cold and, for some ungodly reason, the school board decided that it would be best for me to substitute his classes for the rest of the day."

The teenagers stared back in horrified silence. Of all the teachers in the school, why Tetslaff?

A snicker in the back of the room broke the quiet. "Are you sure he hasn't caught pne-_moan_-ia?" Tucker Foley joked.

The entire room simultaneously burst out laughing. Even Mrs. Tetslaff had a hard time hiding her smile.

"Settle down, settle down," the gym teacher said. "Thank you, Foley, for introducing our topic for the day. I am in no way, shape, or form an English teacher so, to punish our higher ups for doing this to us we're going to take some 'creative license' in class today. You all are aware that this Friday is Halloween?"

The class nodded. "Duh we know," Paulina said. "I'm having a party at my house! But no losers allowed." She added shooting an intentional gaze toward the back of the room. "The ghost boy is invited if he wasn't to come, though."

Danny blushed furiously and tried to fade into the wall without actually going invisible. The last time he'd done that in class he'd gotten a Saturday detention. Sam snorted.

"As if we'd actually want to go to some lame ass party," she said.

"Excuse me?" Paulina asked. "My parties are not lame. I will have you know that _everybody_ wants to get in and keep coming back for more."

"Yeah, maybe because of all the drugs in the punch," Sam muttered.

"What did you say?" Dash suddenly yelled. He stood, breaking the round of entertainment the class gathered from watching Sam and Paulina bicker. Danny jumped to his feet too. Dash looked ready to kill. Danny looked slightly bored, as if he was used to protecting his girlfriend against the queen of the bitches and her bodyguard.

"Uh, Mrs. Tetslaff," Mickey whispered. He sat in the front row making it easy for the teacher to hear him. "Shouldn't you stop them?" There was a note of urgency in his voice.

"Oh, right," Mrs. Tetslaff said, slightly crestfallen. This class was just getting interesting. "Boys, sit down before I make you."

Paulina pulled Dash to his chair and Danny plopped down.

"Now, back to the topic at hand. Since Friday is Halloween we're going to spend this time telling ghost stories." Tetslaff walked around Lancers desk and dragged his chair out in front of it. Sitting down backwards she asked, "Who would like to start?"

Every face turned to the back of the room to stare at Danny, Sam and Tucker. The boys were too busy flicking balls of paper at each other to notice. Sam slapped Danny upside the head.

"Ow!" He looked up front to find all the faces trained on him. "What? Ghost stories?" Danny asked. "I don't have any. It's more like get in, get out, wham bam thank ya ma'am." Danny leaned back in his chair and tossed his feet up on the desk. Sam rolled her eyes and shoved him over. The class laughed at the resulting _CRASH_.

"I actually have one," A girl, Janice, spoke up when the laughter had died down. The class turned to listen. She cleared her throat and began, "My mom was always telling my siblings and me how my grandmother can't keep matches or lighters in her house because they disappear. When she was a little kid my mom used to stay overnight at my grandmothers house a lot. One night my mom woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. She walked out into the hallway to find a bright, glowing, blue orb hanging in the corner. My mom freaked and went back to bed.

"The next morning she was explaining to my aunt what she saw and my aunt told her a hundred years ago the house burned down in a fire and they say a little girl was trapped in the house and died. That's why stuff disappears; the spirit of the little girl takes it and hides it," Janice ended on an ominous note and smiled at the rest of the class.

"That's cool and all," another girl, Michelle, said breaking the silence. "But I have a better one. When I was a baby my parents bought this house on the other side of town. My parent's stuff would constantly disappear. My Dad lost his glasses; my mom couldn't find her hairbrush, that kind of thing. The freaky thing was that it would always show up on the diving board of the pool outside, no matter the time of day or year or when it was taken.

"They brushed it off until one time when my mom was playing with me in the back room of the house. She ran outside for a second to turn on the cleaning pump for the pool, leaving the door open and totally unlocked. When she came back, like, five seconds later the door had closed and locked itself. To get back inside my mom had to climb in some random window that just happened to be open."

The class sat back in silence. Danny shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like stories about malignant ghosts.

"Oh, oh, I have one," Paulina suddenly said. A small murmur of annoyance ran through the students. "So, when my papa was a little boy his family lived in Mexico by this lake. There were stories coming from the townspeople about the lake and they were all about the same thing: little children would get up in the middle of the night and sleep walk to the lake where they would drown. One night my papa got up and started walking to the lake but his sisters stopped him before he could make it all the way. He doesn't even remember going to bed that night. He just remembers being woken up by my Aunt Elyria in the middle of the path to the lake."

"That's creepy," a boy, Nicholas, said before he asked, "Did you know that the school's boiler room is supposed to be haunted?"

Tucker snorted and muttered, "Yeah, maybe by the ghosts of all the dust bunnies down there," to his friends.

Tetslaff shook her head. "Amity High is too new to have a boiler room, Weaver," she said. "And if we did, it most defiantly wouldn't be haunted. Any more real stories?"

"Fearful Factory downtown is supposed to be haunted by real ghosts. It was once an insane asylum," Mickey stated, knowledgeably.

Sam noticed Danny making a face. "Have you met those ghosts?" she whispered just loud enough for Tucker and Danny to hear.

Danny nodded slowly still making a face. "They're not very nice. It's more sad than anything else, really," Danny replied.

"You know the park downtown?" Alex suddenly spoke up. His face was drained of blood and he seemed nervous to share his story. "One night I was walking my dog, Sadie, around just after sunset. She suddenly freaked out and pulled on the leash so hard I had to let go and she bolted off into some of the trees barking like mad. I chased after her and when I finally caught up to her she was facing off with this massive dog that was way too big to be real. My dog was growling like crazy but the other dog was just staring at her. Then the dog noticed me and started running straight for me. I was so scared I couldn't move and the dog passed right through me! It was so cold," Alex shuddered as if remembering the feeling. "I don't think I'll ever forget it."

The class was shocked into silence. They were surprised to hear a personal story.

Danny shared a look with Sam and Tucker and a sudden laugh burst out of his lips. He slapped his hand over his mouth but it was too late. He had the room's attention.

"Care to share what's so funny, Fenton?" Mrs. Tetslaff asked annoyed by the rude interruption.

Danny glanced at his friends for help but he found no reassurance. Tucker was smirking and Sam only made a gesture as if to say 'go on'.

Danny shrugged and said, "His name's Cujo. He's kinda my pet." Gasps went around the room but the bell rang before anyone could say anything more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Crappy ending? Yeah, whoops. I hope you enjoyed the tales though! Share your scariest story in the reviews if you want!**

**Until next time, GeekyZelda**


	8. Chapter 8: returning to Normal-Part one

**A/N: This is going to be split into two parts because it's only half done and already really friggin' long. This alone is 1,928 words.**

* * *

><p><span>Returning to Normal<span>

Danny stared at the brick school building. A pool of emotions swirled in his stomach. Nervousness, anxiety, and fear were the most prominent. For years this place had been the bane of his existence. Now faced with the idea of never returning, the thought scared him. What was he supposed to do all day if he didn't have to sit in a desk and learn?

"Danny?"

A voice interrupted his thoughts. Danny turned to face Jazz. She looked worried. Well, she always looked worried these days but now she looked more distressed than usual. Jazz's eyebrows knitted together as she said, "You don't have to go back yet. I can drive you home. I'm sure Principal Ishiyama will understand."

Danny looked at his hands lying in his lap. It was a week after the disasteroid. The school systems had given a week's grace to all students and faculty as a 'Hey, we didn't die! Time to celebrate'. One week for the world to return to normal. One week for rumors to spread. One week for Danny's secret identity to be splattered all over the national news.

Danny took a deep breath and made up his mind. He unbuckled his seat belt saying, "I have to go back sometime, Jazz. It's either now or never."

Jazz smiled and shoved the red convertible into park. "That's the spirit, Little Brother. Besides, if anyone messes with you today send them to me. I'll be sure to teach them a lesson."

Danny snorted. He grabbed the strap of his backpack and swung it onto his shoulders as he got out of the car. "What are you gonna do? Bore them to death with lectures about id and ego?" Danny teased his sister.

Jazz locked the doors and said, "I was thinking more along the lines of self acceptance. You know, spectra stuff except without the emotion sucking grossness."

Danny laughed and Jazz smiled. It was good to see some of the stress fall off his shoulders. No matter how minimal the relief. The pair stopped on the curb. Jazz glanced around to make sure no one was watching before pulling Danny into a massive hug.

"I love you, Little Brother. Don't forget that," She muttered into his shoulder. It was crazy how tall Danny had gotten. Jazz swore that just last week she could still see the top of his head.

Danny accepted the hug gratefully. He counted to five before gently pulling away. "Come on, Jazz. I can't be seen hugging you. I have a reputation to uphold now." Danny playfully puffed up his chest and Jazz jabbed him in the stomach.

"Just don't let it go to your head, wierdo," she muttered. "I'll see you here at three fifteen?" Jazz asked

Danny shrugged. "Maybe," he said. "I'll text you about it. Sam and tucker may want to go to Nasty Burger later."

Jazz nodded as she started walking away. "Have a good day, Danny. Try to stay awake in class today. You know what happens when-"

"I've got it Jazz," Danny said cutting off her everyday rant. "Just go."

She smiled as she turned away. He watched her disappear around the back of the building before turning to face the front doors.

Students were starting to arrive now. A gentle stream of tired teenagers flowed into the doors. No one had noticed Danny yet. He hoped he could spend the rest of the day this incognito but, somehow, Danny doubted it would happen. Fate usually didn't like him that much.

A hand slid into his and a familiar red beret popped up on his other side. Danny looked around to find Tucker and Sam at his sides.

"Hey, man," Tucker said absentmindedly. At barely seven forty-five in the morning he was already absorbed in his PDA.

"Hi," Danny replied automatically.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked. Her lips were puckered as she glared at the school building. She looked like she was trying to swallow a lemon whole.

Danny took a deep breath. It did nothing to settle his nerves. "Nope," he responded. "Let's get this over with."

"Hey," Tucker said as the trio started walking. "It's just seven hours to waste. There's nothing different. We can make it. You can make it." Tucker placed a hand on his friend's shoulder to show his support.

Sam smirked. "Yeah nothing different at all," She muttered sarcastically.

"Hey I was just trying to be positive but if you want to be all stoic and moody about it, be my guest. I won't stop you."

They entered the doors and Sam responded, "It's school. What can possibly be positive about required and unpersonalized learning?"

Danny tuned out his friends bickering and glanced around. As they walked though the halls conversations halted. People stopped what they were doing to stare at the three as they walked by or, more likely, just one person. Some freshman walked into doors or the random trashcan the seniors liked to place in the middle of the hall to throw people off.

Even teachers had a hard time keeping their eyes trained on the floors. They would take strategic glances again and again as if trying not to be caught. But Danny noticed. He'd gone from Daniel Fenton Amity Park High School Out Cast and Burn Out to Danny Phantom Savior of the World in a matter of days.

The trio arrived at their group of lockers and simultaneously split to the respective dented metal cases. Danny quickly spun his lock. He was determined to make it back to his friends before someone actually decided to confront him. The sound of a throat clearing behind him wilted his hopes faster than he had thought possible.

Danny shoved the last of his books into his bag before he slammed the locker door shut and snapped the padlock into place. He turned around to find a certain group of girls standing behind him.

A-listers Paulina, Star and Ann Marie stood in a line in front of Danny. He hugged his backpack to his chest and recoiled into the lockers behind him. Various cliques around the hall that had been chattering suddenly fell silent to watch the exchange.

"Well," Paulina began. Her voice was sickeningly sweet. "Well, well, well. You've been holding out on us Danny." Danny winced at the way she said his name.

"What do you want, Paulina?" Danny asked. Sam and Tucker had appeared at the edges of the group and Danny was in a rush to get the heck outta there.

She raised her voice so the entire space could hear but she addressed Danny. "I was just going to ask what you were doing on Friday night," the girl asked. She strode forward and leaned against the lockers almost seductively. "I wanted to invite you to this awesome party I'm planning to host. It'll be great but it's invitation only. Plus, I was thinking," Paulina walked her fingers up Danny's chest to boop him on the nose. "If you ever need something specific come talk to me. I'm sure we can, work something out."

Danny was too shocked to react. His voice was caught in his throat. Suddenly, Sam was at his other side. She had a hand on Paulina's wrist and was pulling her hand away. Tucker also appeared out of nowhere to say, "I apologize Miss Sanchez but the number you have dialed cannot be connected. Please, hang up and never try again."

"Unless you want to lose an arm," Sam added so venomously that it shocked Danny into movement.

"Sam, let her go before you get a detention," he told her. "Paulina, I'll admit I had a crush on you for the better half of freshman year but now, I couldn't care less. Leave me alone." Danny said bitterly. A student whooped from one of the groups and others clapped. The first warning bell to get to class rang and the hall burst into noise and motion. Danny wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and dragged Tucker away to first period leaving Paulina embarrassed and her retinue floored.

* * *

><p>The first incident happened in second period. One of Danny's only classes without Sam or Tucker.<p>

Mrs. Bills stood at the front of the room writing notes on the board about transformations and dilations using matrices. Danny was in his seat at the back of the room farthest from the door. Mrs. Bills had said in second quarter, "if you're going to run out of my class so much, Danny, you'll have to walk the walk of shame every time." So Danny had been shoved to the back of the room.

"Alright, you have to take four over ten and multiply it by five to get point B sub one," Mrs. Bills voice echoed around the classroom and students bent over papers to write down the equation.

Danny was scribbling the new matrix in his notes when a cold white mist snaked out of his mouth. Danny sat up, his back ramrod straight. His eyes flew around the classroom searching for the source of the trouble. Failing to find one he turned to the window. Jason, the boy who sat between Danny and the window jumped at Danny's sudden movements. Jason watched Danny's eyes jump around while he searched the school's backyard. Jason jumped again when Danny's hand unceremoniously shot into the air.

"That means the hexagon moves up two units and-" Mrs. Bills cut herself off at Danny's sudden question. "Yes. Danny?"

"I, er, I have to, uh, go to the bathroom," Danny's eyes didn't leave the outdoors while he stuttered out his usual lame excuse.

The teacher saw right threw him. "Sure you do. Mr. Fenton, go do what you have to do but be sure to get the notes from someone after school," she said before going back to drawing on the white board.

Danny was so shocked it took him a moment to register what Mrs. Bills had said. When the words finally processed he jumped out of his chair and ran out the classroom door.

* * *

><p>"Kyle?"<p>

"Here."

"Janice?"

"Present"

"Jami?"

"Over here."

"Danny?"

Silence.

Mr. Lancer looked up from his computer to find Danny's seat empty. The man sighed.

"And where, dare I ask, is Mr. Fenton?" he asked tiredly. The student's turned in their desks to gawk at the back of the room. When that failed to produce an answer they turned to Sam and Tucker. Tucker didn't notice. He was busy tapping on his PDA. Sam shrugged and said, "I don't know. Why don't you check-"

She was cut off as a pair of ghosts fell through the ceiling. They landed on the floor in the space between the teacher and students' desks. Students jumped to their feet as screams flew in every direction.

The pair wrestled on the floor for a second before the ghost on the bottom kicked the other off. The top ghost flew out of the wall of windows with an outraged yell that sounded like, "Friend!"

A white haired Danny stood. His chest was heaving as he panted. He looked around and straightened with surprise.

"Whoa, what are the chances?" Danny turned to Mr. Lancer and smiled as he said, "Sorry, Mr. Lancer. I'm coming!" He ran at the windows and dove through the wall. On the other side he floated for a second before diving down.

The classroom was quiet for a full minute before Mr. Lancer exclaimed, "Holy Oedipus!"

Students bust out laughing and the tension in the room disbanded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More to come! **

**Until next time, GeekyZelda**


	9. Chapter 9: Returning to Normal-Part two

**A/N: You wanted to see what Danny did to the burglar. I wanted to see what Danny did to the **burglar**. It's a win win situation. Check out the updated Chapter 6 "Movie Night" to find out!**

* * *

><p><span>Returning to Normal-Part 2<span>

"So what'd you tell her?" Tucker asked as he pulled his lunch box out of his locker.

Danny shrugged. "I kinda accidentally talked my way out of it, just like I used to," he said as he pushed off the locker to stand.

"You sweet talked the dean? That's impressive," Sam snorted. Danny gave her a sideways smile.

"Thanks."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm still not sure if that was a compliment or not."

Tucker snorted and stepped between his friends. "Oh God, you guys need to get a room," he muttered. Sam laughed and Danny shot back, "We will as soon as you and your PDA do." The three smiled at each other and started making their way to the lunchroom.

The staring had somewhat slowed down a bit. Although, Danny's fight with Kemper hadn't helped the situation. The dean of students, Mrs. Uppington, had called Danny down to her office as soon as fourth period started. He had managed to worm his way out of a detention by promising he would try his best not to transform during school hours.

The halls were currently mostly empty. The students were either already at lunch or in classes. Tucker was about to ask another question when a yell from behind the friends cut him off.

"Hey, Fentoid!"

The voice stopped Danny in his tracks. An icy chill that had nothing to do with ghosts ran down his back. Danny began to turn around when a massive hand grabbed his upper arm and shoved him into the row of lockers. Danny suddenly found himself in an unsettlingly familiar situation. He was face to face with Dashiell Baxter.

"So, Fenturd, turns out you had a major secret and refused to share it," Dash started. Danny looked around to find Kwan had shown up. He stood in front of Sam and Tucker preventing them from intervention.

"Look, Dash, I'm not about to start fighting you back," Danny said determinedly.

"I know," Dash replied simply. He let Danny's arm go and took a step back. "You know," Dash began. "When I first heard the rumor that you were Phantom I thought it was just someone dinking around but, then I thought about it and the more I thought about it the more it made sense. I remembered some stupid things you'd done over the past year and how you'd always disappear when a ghost attack came around. And I thought about that time Phantom and I got shrunk down at the Fenton's house. It all connected together."

Danny's jaw involuntarily dropped. "Wow, Dash. I didn't know you were capable of such problem solving on your own."

Kwan hid a snort behind a poorly timed sneeze. Oblivious as ever, Dash ignored it. "I guess all that time studying with your sister really paid off." Dash scuffed his shoes on the floor suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Anyway, I just wanted to say, thanks man. For all you've done for all of us."

If it were possible Danny's jaw dropped even farther. He glanced at Sam and Tucker to find his expression mirrored on their faces.

"Um, okay Dash, thank-" Danny was cut off by a sudden punch in the gut yet, somehow, it didn't seem as hard as usual.

"That's for Paulina earlier today." Dash smirked and added, "Don't start going soft on me Fenton. This doesn't change a thing," Dash growled and cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Danny smiled and said, "You know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was relatively quiet. When the afternoon announcements crackled over the intercom Danny let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He'd made it through one of the worst school days of his life.<p>

"Do you wanna head to Nasty Burger and cap off this day of hell with a chocolate shake?" Tuck asked his friends as they made to leave the building.

Sam shrugged. "I'm game. You up to it Danny?"

He nodded. "I could use some chocolate."

"Um, excuse me."

The friends turned around to find a timid freshman girl holding one of the stupid Danny Phantom toys they passed out at fast food restaurants in the kids' meals. A giggling group of girls farther down the hall watched attentively. When they saw Danny glance their way they smiled and hushed each other.

"I was just wondering if I could possibly get your autograph, maybe?" the girl stammered and blushed as if she just realized how silly this all must seem.

Sam started snickering and Tucker burst out in full blown bellowing laughter.

"She wants your autograph!" Tucker cried between bursts. Sam tried her best to hide her face for the sake of the girl whos face had turned tomato red.

"I, um, don't do autographs," Danny stammered out before turning around and practically running out the door.

Danny didn't like the idolatry that had appeared in the young girl's eyes as she stared up at him.

* * *

><p>"God, what a day," Tucker muttered as he sucked the thick chocolate shake out of a flimsy straw.<p>

They had planned to stick around Nasty Burger and drink their shakes but Danny's run in with the freshman had shaken him badly. Plus the cashier had tried to hit on him and almost lost her job. However, it did land Tucker a date for Saturday night so the argument wasn't a total loss.

"I know right," Danny sighed. He had an arm around Sam's shoulders as they strolled through the deserted Amity streets, slowly making their way home. "I never thought it would end."

Sam nodded slightly and jiggled her straw up and down. "It was stressful, that's for sure. I guess we should have expected it though."

Tucker gave her a look. "Expected it how?" There was no malice in his tone.

Sam shrugged and took a sip from her shake before saying, "We knew life would get harder once the world figured out Danny's secret, we just didn't know how."

Tucker nodded thoughtfully. "I guess you're right." He sighed and added, "That sucks."

The trio turned a corner and Tucker ran face first into another person making her drop a huge stack of textbooks.

"Shit!"

"Hey!" the girl cried indignantly. She bent down to retrieve her books. Sam rolled her eyes at the boys shocked faces and bent down to help out. Tucker got the hint and immediately bent to help. Danny stood awkwardly to the side afraid of the confrontation that was to come.

"I'm sorry!" Tucker said as he placed a math book in the girl's arms. He looked up as he said, "I wasn't looking where I was-" Tucker's voice died in his throat as he found himself face to face with Valerie Gray. "Walking," he finished lamely.

"Hi, Valerie," Sam said. "We missed you in chemistry today."

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling well by that period," Valerie mumbled a lame excuse to Sam. She was sorting her scattered papers into a three-ring binder and hadn't looked up yet. "Look guys, if you two could keep the fact that we ran into each other-"

"Literally," Tucker sniggered and Sam shot him a look.

Valerie rolled her eyes as she continued, "A secret from Danny I'd really appreciate it. I don't think I'm ready to talk to him yet." Valerie shook her hair out of her face and looked up. She froze when she found an embarrassed Danny standing off to the side.

"Hi," he offered a small wave with his feeble response. Valerie's face suddenly flamed red and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh. Well, this is embarrassing."

Sam and Tucker shared a look before Sam said, "Um, we'll meet you around the corner, Danny." Tucker nodded in agreement and the pair quickly walked out of sight.

Valerie chewed her lip and stared at the sky. Danny rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "So, Valerie, you wanna tell me something?" He gave her a sideways glance. She returned it with an upset look but there were no tears in her eyes.

"No. I don't actually," Valerie pushed past Danny and on a whim he said, "I'm sorry, Val. For everything."

Valerie froze. She slowly looked over her shoulder and asked, "What?"

"For the incident with Cujo. You know, when your dad lost his job and you lost your house and-" Seeing the murderous look on her face he finished with a small, "It's my fault your life fell apart. I'll understand if you never want to, I don't know, talk to me again or whatever."

Valerie turned around, marched over to Danny and slapped him across the face, hard. Her shoulders heaved with angry breath.

Danny's head flew to the side. He rubbed the red mark on his cheek gently and looked back at Valerie. "I guess I deserved that, maybe," he said.

Valerie's shoulders fell and she slumped against the wall. "It's not you who should be apologizing, Danny," she said.

"Why's that?" Danny asked trying his best to sound curious.

"Because, I'm-I don't know how to tell you this but, I'm, hm," Valerie developed a sudden interest in the concrete sidewalk and Danny took pity on her.

"We know, Val," he admitted softly. Valerie's head snapped up to stare at him. Danny winced at the accusation in her eyes as she cried, "You know _what_ exactly?"

Danny nodded and suddenly found himself rubbing the back of his neck. "We know that you're the Red Huntress," he admitted without looking her in the eyes.

Valerie gasped and sputtered as the information sank in. Questions raced through her mind before landing on one in particular.

"For how long? How long have you known?"

Danny shrugged and rubbed his shoe against the sidewalk. "For as long as you've had the equipment."

"Oh my God!" Valerie cried. She pushed off the wall and started pacing the sidewalk. Danny watched as she ranted, "All this time and you knew? And you never told me? Why?"

"We didn't know how you'd react."

"Bullshit, Danny. I broke up with you to hunt you! How do you think that makes me feel? It's not like I even had a chance with you. Everybody knew that you and Sam would end up together." Valerie took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing in a softer tone. "What about Dani?"

Danny was taken aback. "What about her?" he asked.

"Is she really your cousin?" Valerie's eyes searched his face.

Danny shook his head. "She was created by Vlad actually."

Valerie made a face. "If you mean she was his kid that's a nasty way of putting it."

"Oh, gross! No, Vlad went through this creeptastic phase where he tried to clone me. Dani was his most successful result. His only success actually." Danny shuddered at the memory.

"Right, that's-" Valerie searched for a word.

"Creeptastic?" Danny provided.

Valerie laughed. "Yeah, creeptastic." Valerie was quiet before she asked, "Did it scar?"

"Did what scar?" Danny asked, confused.

"A couple of weeks ago I hit you right here," Valerie patted her left side. "You disappeared right after and I spent the rest of the night worrying about a counter strike but it never came. It looked bad. There was blood splattered all over the ground."

"Oh," Danny thought about it before realizing he didn't know if it had scarred or not. "I don't know. They kind of tend to pile on top of each other after a while," he said with out thinking.

"Right."

Valerie puckered her lips and leaned against the wall again. Danny watched her for a second before he leaned against the wall next to her. The pair watched the sky as it acquired a light orange tint. Where had the time gone that it was already sun set?

"What am I going to do?" Danny jumped when Valerie spoke.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"Catching you was my main priority," Valerie admitted. The thought sent a chill down Danny's spine. "When I found out that Vlad, the hypocrite, was half ghost I felt like the world was spinning way too fast. Now I feel like it turned totally upside down. I don't know what to do."

Danny was quiet while he made up his mind. "You could join me," he suggested tentatively.

"What do you mean?"

Danny shrugged. "Well, Team Phantom could always use another badass butt kicking black belt. Besides, it'd give you something to do right?"

Valerie thought about it. "Maybe," she said noncommittally.

Danny was never very good at figuring out what was bothering people but this time he decided it was worth the risk to at least guess. "Look, Val. Vlad was a sick, twisted man. He's gone now, thank God, and you don't have to worry about it."

"I know that, I just, I don't know," Valerie said helplessly.

Danny smirked. "Being a hero sucks sometimes, doesn't it?"

Valerie laughed. "Yeah, it does."

Suddenly, Danny gasped and stood erect. A puff of white air escaped his lips. Valerie watched the air dissipate with a confused look on her face. It was April. It hadn't been cold enough to see your breath for weeks. Then an alarm went off in the back of her mind and Valerie looked at her watch to find a ghost on her radar.

A mass of green ghouls flew around a corner down the street cackling like bats out of Hell. A trail of coins and dollar bills flew in its wake making the ghosts look like they had one massive tail made out of cash.

The ghost gang flew past the two-surprised ghost hunters and turned down the corner Sam and Tucker had disappeared around.

Danny turned to Valerie and said, "So, what'd you think? Do you want to join Team Phantom and beat down the real badies of the world?" Danny held out his hand.

Valerie stared at it for a second before clasping it. "You have yourself a deal Mr. Phantom," she said a smile cracking across her face.

"Good." Rings of light appeared at Danny's waist and spread across his body until Valerie found herself holding hands with ex-public enemy number one. His feet were suddenly floating an inch or two off the ground and his hair blew in an invisible breeze.

Goosebumps erupted along her arms and Valerie abruptly let go of Danny's hand. She flicked her wrist and jumped into the air at the same time. Her board appeared under her feet and the watch expanded into a comfortably familiar red bodysuit.

Danny smiled and motioned for her to follow him. "Come on, let's go!" he cried and flew around the corner. Valerie was hot on his heels.

On the other side they passed by Sam and Tucker who were chasing after the green fiends.

"Danny!" Sam yelled at her boyfriend. "Catch!" She threw a metal cylinder into the air, which Danny caught with ease.

"You picked the wrong town to mess with tonight, my friends."

Life may never be exactly the same as it was before the disasteroid but that didn't mean it couldn't change for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And they fly off into the sunset, the credits roll, the sappy song plays and all is finally well!**

**So to clear some air, I do consider PP canon. I have a couple headcannons about what happens after though. For example: sometimes the world knows about Danny's double life, sometimes they don't. It usually depends how I feel on that day. It usually happened though. I think that's the one that's been most relevant in this collection. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I hope I didn't miss any interactions you were hoping for! **

**Until next time, GeekyZelda**


	10. Chapter 10: First Child

First Child

The baby in my arms stretched gently before nestling into my chest. A small tuft of orange hair lay flat against her head. Angry red bumps of acne dotted her bald head and face but none of that mattered to me. She was perfect in every way shape and form.

The new mom shifted gently before her own eyes opened.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked, keeping my voice unreasonably low. I didn't want to wake the little one.

My wife smiled and answered in a louder volume. "I did. How's she doing?"

"She's napping," I whispered. She smiled and watched the sleeping figure. "I thought of another name while you out," I said. We'd been having trouble coming up with the perfect name. What do you call a thing that you created besides Crying Lump of Matter?

"What'd you come up with?" There was apprehension in her voice.

"Jasmine."

Maddie mulled the name over. "That's actually very pretty, Jack. Where'd that come from?"

I shrugged. "I've always liked it." Jasmine shifted some more before opening her eyes. They were a light blue. A book Maddie had bought about babies said they wouldn't start to look like ours until she was around six months.

Jasmine made a fussy noise and started to squirm. "What's a matter, Jazzy?" I asked? Do you want your mommy?" Maddie smiled and sat up straighter. I gently passed the baby to her and Maddie smiled.

"Hi, Jasmine. Jasmine, what a beautiful name for a beautiful baby."

I smiled and rubbed Jasmine's head gently before leaning over to kiss Maddie. "We did that," I muttered.

Maddie laughed. "Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tiny little drabble. Just like baby Jazz. And you probably thought it was going to be Danny and Sam. Ha! I got you! (hopefully...)**

**Until next time, GeekyZelda**


	11. Chapter 11: One Winter's Date

**A/N: A Secret Santa gift for Ladyleceaction on tumblr. **

* * *

><p><span>One Winter's Date<span>

"Danny come on, it's not that hard!"

"Speak for yourself, Sam," Danny muttered as his feet steadily slid apart. _FLOP_ and he was slowly sliding along the ice on his back.

Amity Park's indoor ice rink was a massive conglomeration of families and friends falling on their faces. Hockey players gossiped in a corner as they watched chunks of their precious arena fly through the air. Parents dragged children with tears pouring down their faces around the slab and best friends laughed as they tripped and fell into each other.

Danny had never been ice skating in his life. He'd put the skates on his feet and had instantaneously fallen over. Sam laughed so hard she almost couldn't walk to the ice.

"We're not even at the hard part yet!" she'd laughed as Danny clutched her arm for support. Sam was a natural. She could skate five circles around the rink before Danny had even made it around half.

"It's just like rollerblading, Danny. 'Put one foot in front of the other and soon you'll be walkin' cross the floor!'" she'd quoted at him.

But that bit of advice hadn't helped either. The ice was cold, almost colder than he was, and slick and more often than not Danny felt his feet slide out from under his body. Next thing he knew he was backpedaling like a character in an old Disney cartoon before he dropped on his butt.

Finally, Sam decided she'd better to help him out. She grabbed his hands and gently pulled him to his feet.

"Funny how you can shoot ice out of your hands but can't make one lap around the rink," Sam snickered in Danny's ear.

"Shut up," he muttered. Suddenly he was losing his balance again and he fell forward to give Sam a hug.

She laughed heartily. "I like this. We should come here on a date more often," she said as Danny gently pushed himself upright.

Danny shook his head and tried to ignore the feeling of blood rushing to his cheeks. "You just like to see me fall on my butt," he muttered into her ear before pecking her on the cheek. "Can you actually help me now?"

Sam smiled and took him by his hands. "Here," Sam smoothly skid out in front of him. "Keep your weight forward and your feet straight, like railroad tracks. There you go. Now gently start to shift your weight between your feet. Uh-huh, like that. Now while your weight's on your left foot push to the side with your right like this." Sam demonstrated backwards and Danny mimicked without falling.

"You've got it! Now just keep shifting and remember to lean forward a bit." Sam let go of one hand to move to Danny's right side.

"I think I can get this," Danny muttered through a jaw clenched from concentration. He stood up slightly and it threw his feet off balance. Next thing he knew he had suddenly made a sharp left turn. His hand was ripped from Sam's and he was facing an onset of oncoming traffic. Danny squawked and threw his arms up to protect his face. The mob split around him like he was Moses parting the Red Sea.

"Watch where you're going!" One agitated father cried and then they were gone.

Danny dropped his hands and smiled at Sam who was laughing by the wall of the rink.

"How was that? I even managed to stay on my feet this-"

But Sam never found out what Danny would have said next. One minute he was smiling cockily the next he was lying on the ice. On top of him was a small child with awe written all over his face.

"Whoa, there tiger," a mom materialized to pluck the child from Danny's chest. "Sorry about that he doesn't quite know what he's doing yet."

Danny laughed and Sam skated over to say, "That makes two of them. Here." She reached a hand out for Danny.

"Wait," the mom said. Danny, now on his feet, gave Sam an 'Uh-oh' look. "Aren't you Daniel Fenton?"

Danny raised a hand to rub the back of his neck anxiously. "It's Danny actually," he corrected.

The five-year-old at her feet gasped. "You're Danny Phantom!?" he cried at the top of his lungs. The near by families turned their heads to see what the commotion was about. Thankfully the rink was noisy and only people within a five-foot radius heard the child's cry. Danny was at a loss for words so Sam stepped in to save him.

"Sorry, wrong place, wrong face, wrong time," she interjected. "You want some snacks, Danny?" Without waiting for an answer Sam grabbed Danny's hand and gently pulled him away.

* * *

><p>"I wish it would snow," Sam sighed. The sky had darkened to night. The last light of the sun disappeared behind tall buildings an hour ago. Chilly breezes blew down the street making Sam press closer to Danny. For weeks now the air had been lingering around 40 degrees, too warm to snow but too cold to enjoy being outside.<p>

"I know right?" Danny agreed. "It's not Christmas without snow."

Sam nodded and snuggled closer to Danny. They were nearing her street. Soon their little date would be over. As they turned the corner Sam said, "I had a lot of fun tonight Danny. I think this is the best last day of Hanukkah I've had so far."

They slowed to a stop just before the stairs that lead to her front door.

"I'm glad. It was a great night," Danny smiled down at his girlfriend who had wrapped her arms around his torso.

"You know my mom's probably watching us through the kitchen window, right?" Sam asked into his chest. Danny glanced up at the mansion in time to see a curtain fall into place. He smirked.

"I wouldn't expect any less of her," Danny said before leaning back and kissing Sam on the mouth. He felt her smile before kissing him back. After a minute or so she pulled away.

"Good night, Danny. Merry Christmas," Sam smiled before turning to walk up her stairs.

"G'night Sam! Happy Hanukkah," he called after her a goofy smile spread across his face. "Who knows, it might finally snow tonight!" Sam glanced at the sky hopefully.

"Maybe," she smiled at him before ducking inside her house.

Danny stood at the bottom of the steps for a few more seconds before muttering, "You want snow huh?" Danny smiled mischievously at the sky.

* * *

><p>"How was your date, Sammy?" Pamela's soprano caught up to Sam before she'd even made it halfway across the entryway. Sam sighed and turned to face her parents. They were sitting in a front living room that branched off of the entryway. Jeremy placed his new kindle in his lap to take a quick drink of tea. Pamela was sitting in a chair discreetly placed by a window. A novel lay on the table between the pair.<p>

They were trying their best to accept her relationship with Danny. So far it was going fairly well. Pamela was making it with only one or two passive aggressive comments a month.

"It was great," Sam replied. She leaned casually against the doorway.

"Where'd you go?" Jeremy asked as he set his mug down.

"We just went ice skating and grabbed dinner at Nasty Burger afterwards." _Simple and sweet_, Sam added in her mind.

"What did you-"

"Is that snow?" Jeremy suddenly interrupted. Pamela spun in her seat and Sam craned her neck to gawk out the window.

"The forecast said to expect clear sky until January," Jeremy said, awe colored his voice.

Big fluffy white flakes gracefully floated down outside the window. Something about the snow seemed off. Why was it only floating around their house?

"Uh, I'm kinda tired guys. I think I'm gonna take a nap or something." Sam ducked out of the room ignoring what her parents called after her. She ran up the stairs physically forcing herself to not take more than one at a time.

She burst into her room and gently shut the door behind her. She dumped her coat and purse on the bed before running to the window and throwing it open. Across the roof was a pure white blanket of freshly fallen snow. "Happy Hanukkah Sam!" was scrawled in the powder in blocky handwriting.

"Boo!" A face suddenly dropped into view making Sam jump. Danny's white hair swayed in a cold breeze as he smiled her favorite crocked smile. He floated just outside her window admiring his handiwork.

"What did you do?" Sam cried. She was staring at the roof in wonder. The flakes had slowed to a stop and the collected snow was already starting to melt.

"You said you wanted snow so I figured why not? Besides, it's not Christmas, or Hanukkah, without snow!"

Sam threw her arms around Danny's neck, catching him by surprise they almost fell into the snow. "Whoa!" he caught her around the waist and pulled her into a hug. They floated up and Sam saw that the snow was almost completely gone.

Shaking her head Sam scolded Danny saying, "You're crazy Fenton. Absolutely nuts."

Danny smirked at her and said, "Maybe but you're the one who has to deal with me."

Sam shook her head and pulled him into one last Hanukkah kiss.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It might feel rushed because I was rushing to get this done XD I wanted to get it to her before midnight last night & I made it with ten minutes to spare!**

**Happy Holidays everybody! I hope your day/s went well if they already passed & I hope they go well in the future. **

**I've got more one shots planned so keep an eye out for them over the break. **

**Imma go play a new DS game now. Happy New Year!**

**Until next time, GeekyZelda**


	12. Chapter 12: Secret Revelations

**A/N: Based off a post from textfromghosts on tumblr. Link to post in my profile. I'd suggest reading it before this (It's really short)**

* * *

><p><span>Secret Revelations<span>

Danny trudged up the front steps of his house with the kind of drained disposition that accompanies a long day of high school.

Shoving his key in the lock he jiggled the sticky tumblers before turning his wrist. The doorknob followed his movements making Danny raise his eyebrows. His parents kept the door unlocked today? That could only mean that they hadn't been hanging out in the lab all day. That's unusual.

Steeling himself for what was on the other side of the door, Danny gently pushed it open. He was greeted with nothing. Zilch, zero, zip. No traps or creepy noises. In fact Danny was surprised to find the lights on and shining and the sent of baking cookies in the air.

He crossed the threshold and finally spotted his mother. She was sitting comfortably on the couch, remote in hand, eyes half lidded. Danny snickered slightly as he watched his mom's head slowly drop forward before bouncing up again. The jerk snapped her back to awareness.

Maddie sat up and stretched slightly as she glanced around the living room. She spotted Danny standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Hi, sweetie, how was school?" She asked. Danny shrugged as he stepped inside and shut the door behind himself.

"Fine, I guess. Same old same old, you know." Danny dropped his backpack by the door and joined his mom on the couch. He kicked his shoes off and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Whatcha watching?"

"The news apparently," Maddie replied while glaring at the television. "I just meant to sit for a second. I must have fallen asleep."

Danny smiled and dug his phone out of his pants pocket. Maddie flipped through a few channels before settling on the Hallmark channel. Danny laughed slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Maddie gave Danny a strange look so he added, "I just think it's funny that _you_ want to watch Christmas movies _after_ Christmas."

"Hey, the Christmas season is over as soon as the clock hits midnight on December twenty sixth. It's all about the New Year now."

Danny made a sound like, "um-hmm," and went back to his phone. Maddie gave him a sideways look and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Who are you texting?" She asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Nobody," Danny replied flippantly. Catching a glimpse of his mom's face Danny reiterated, "I'm serious. I'm deleting my messages, look." Danny showed her an image of an envelope diving into a trashcan before text popped up asking, 'Would you like to erase more messages?'

"Alright, I believe you," Maddie reassured him but couldn't wipe the small smile off of her face.

The sight of Danny's phone brought a recent memory to light. She thought back to two weeks ago when Danny had accidentally sent her the messages meant for Sam. That wiped her face faster than a smack to the mouth would have. Maddie had meant to confront Danny about that but she hadn't found right the time. It would explain more than just a few things if it were true. Yet, something held her back. It couldn't be possible. Her precious baby boy couldn't possibly be that menace Phantom. Could he? Now was the perfect time to ask. After all, there was no time like the present.

Maddie opened her mouth to speak when a tinny gasp from Danny cut her off. Maddie turned to him with an alarmed look on her face.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked. The color had drained from Danny's face and his hands were shaking slightly. His chest rose and fell faster than normal as he stared at his phone in horror. "Danny, is someone hurt? What's wrong?"

Danny glanced at his mother and suddenly his panic was gone as quickly as it had come. "Nothing," Danny said his voice utterly devoid of emotion. "For a second I thought I'd forgotten to turn in a paper for one of my finals but it's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Maddie said using her 'mom voice'.

"It's fine mom. I just gave myself a mini panic attack that's all. Don't worry," Danny stood and flashed her a forced smile that didn't spread to his eyes. "I've got a lot of homework due tomorrow. I'll see you later." Danny practically ran to the stairs forgetting his backpack by the front door.

He was halfway up the staircase when Maddie said, "Danny."

Something in the tone of her voice made him stop for a second and look at her. "Your father and I love you very much. You know that, right? You can talk to us about anything." Maddie smiled at her boy hoping it looked reassuring.

Danny stood on the stairs filled with indecision. He made to keep walking up but stopped himself. Danny looked at his phone for a long moment before looking down at his mother who was watching him with a gaze sharper than a laser. Finally, Danny spoke stuttering a little.

"H-how long have you known?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because no child should be afraid to tell their parents anything.**

**Shout out to Invader Johnny and KodiakWolfe13 for their constant reviews, hi guys. Hello to the new followers :D**

**(Hooray for shitty titles)**

**Until next time, GeekyZelda**


End file.
